Un fiore nel buio
by FRC Coazze
Summary: Severus vuole scappare da quella casa in cui è trattato meno di un cane. Corre via, lungo la strada. Ma nella sua corsa incontra qualcuno. Un vecchio vagabondo che gli darà la speranza per non mollare, per stringere i denti e proseguire il cammino della sua vita. Ma Severus seguirà il suo consiglio?


_Ci riprovo. Altra storia in italiano, che verrà tradotta in inglese il prima possibile._

_Non ha alcuna pretesa questa storia. É venuta fuori da non so bene dove, spero che comunque sia apprezzabile._

_Avvertenza: ogni somiglianza tra il vecchio vagabondo e Albus Silente è puramente casuale. L'autrice non si prende la responsabilità di eventuali ipotesi sui due ;) _

* * *

**Un fiore nel buio**

Correva. Lungo quella misera strada di periferia, in quel paese saturo dei fumi delle fabbriche. Un bambino ossuto, minuto nella figura; una piccola formica nera che si muoveva in fretta in una via inondata dalle acque putride del sole all'occaso.

In quella casa era tutto buio. Era tutto triste. Voleva andare via.

Tanti segni sul viso del bimbo. Parole stampate nei lividi e nella smorfia di dolore. Immagini oscure nei brillanti occhi neri. E la tristezza. La rabbia.

Il bambino correva, fuggiva. Lontano. Non importava il dolore.

Gli faceva male la schiena.

_I papà vogliono bene ai loro bambini. I papà non fanno del male ai loro bambini. I papà sono buoni… insegnano… fanno i regali… I papà veri non picchiano i figli…_

Gli bruciavano gli occhi. Inariditi dalle lacrime che sporcavano le sue guance.

_Le mamme vogliono bene ai loro bambini. Le mamme proteggono i loro bambini. Le mamme sono buone. Ti abbracciano… ti leggono le storie la sera…_

Perché lui non aveva un papà vero? Perché la sua mamma non lo abbracciava, non lo difendeva? Perché lui era sbagliato? Così sbagliato… cosa c'era che non andava in lui?

Un singhiozzo lo colpì in pieno petto, come il morso rabbioso di un cane sul suo cuore pulsante.

_Non è giusto…_

Si fermò. Piegandosi in avanti sulle ginocchia. Gli mancava il fiato. Il suo cuore saltava come un vecchio ubriaco. La schiena gli faceva male. Sentiva il sangue appiccicato alla sua maglietta troppo grande per lui. Gli occhi gli facevano male. Perché? Non capiva… e dentro di lui c'era solo rabbia. Una rabbia che faceva male. Tutto faceva male.

«Dove stai andando, bambino?»

Quella voce raschiante, sporca, lo fece sussultare. Si voltò di scatto.

I suoi occhi neri incontrarono la figura di un vecchio vagabondo rannicchiato al riparo di un portone, stretto in una coperta logora e sporca. Rughe e capelli e barba sporchi che si mischiavano in quel volto bruciato dal fumo e dal sole.

«Bambino, dove te ne vai?» ripeté gracchiando il vecchio.

Il bambino continuò a guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi acquosi, quel vecchio. Eppure, sul volto, uno strano sorriso. Non gli faceva paura, perché… perché stava sorridendo. Sorrideva a _lui_. Nessuno gli aveva mai sorriso.

Il bimbo continuò a fissarlo, confuso e stupefatto, fermo in mezzo a quella strada oscura e sporca. Bloccato in mondo lercio che cercava di negare. Bagnato dalle languide acque giallastre del sole agonizzante. E quel vecchio, all'ombra fresca del portone che sorrideva.

«Vai a casa» continuò l'uomo.

Lui deglutì. A casa… no, basta… basta non voleva più vederla quella casa… non voleva più…

Stupide lacrime. Odiava piangere. Non doveva piangere. Non doveva essere debole. I suoi genitori si arrabbiavano se lui piangeva.

Scosse il capo deciso. No, non voleva tornare in quella casa.

Gli occhi del vecchio scintillarono appena dietro le pieghe della pelle. Il sorriso non lasciò le labbra scarne.

«Ah vedo» fece. Poi scosse il capo sorridendo tristemente e fece cenno al bambino di avvicinarsi. «Vieni qui» gli disse dolcemente.

Il bambino lo guardò confuso per un istante, in silenzio, fermo in mezzo alla strada deserta. La sua lunga ombra stesa sull'asfalto come un cadavere dimenticato alla luce di un sole morente. Sentiva le sue lacrime asciugarsi, il loro sale raschiare sulla sua pelle bianca. Il vecchio barbone continuava a sorridergli; quegli occhi opachi, di un azzurro sporco, lo guardavano senza cattiveria.

Fece un piccolo passo avanti, il bambino. Poi un altro, ed ogni passo verso di lui allargava il sorriso sul volto magro del vecchio. Tese un braccio verso il bimbo, che ora stava di fronte a lui, e gli strinse leggermente il braccio, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lui, sullo scalino freddo di quell'anonimo portone.

Il vecchio e il bambino si guardarono. Gli occhi neri resi lucidi dalla carta vetro delle lacrime incontrarono quelli azzurri, stagni opachi di una vita passata all'ombra dei marciapiedi.

«Come ti chiami?» domandò il vecchio sorridendo.

Il bimbo abbassò lo sguardo, intimidito, forse. Non abituato al tono dolce che quel vecchio barbone aveva usato. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato del suo nome. Lui era solo l'"inutile moccioso", lo "sciocco ragazzino"… nessuno si curava del suo nome. Neanche a scuola. A nessuno importava. E invece… invece quel vecchio con la barba lunga gli stava chiedendo il suo nome. Il suo nome!

«S-Severus…» balbettò incerto, senza alzare gli occhi verso l'uomo accanto a lui.

«É un vero piacere, Severus» disse allora questi. Il bambino alzò lo sguardo quel tanto che bastava per vedere che il vecchio aveva estratto una mano ossuta dalle pieghe della coperta che si stringeva addosso e la tendeva verso di lui.

Il piccolo guardò quelle lunghe dita, ricurve e sporche, con titubanza per un istante, poi tese la sua piccola mano chiara e le strinse. Erano calde quelle dita. Ruvide, dure… ma calde.

Il vecchio vagabondo sorrise ancora, mostrando i denti rotti e giallastri. Strinse appena le dita chiare del bimbo. Prese a far ondeggiare le loro mani con fare giocoso. Su e giù. A destra e a sinistra…

E il piccolo Severus sorrise. Un sorriso sincero, come mai ne erano comparsi sul suo volto di bimbo. Un sorriso leggero che faceva scintillare le lacrime annidate agli angoli dei suoi occhi e accendeva stelle scintillanti in quelle notti senza fine.

«Tu come ti chiami?» domandò tutt'a un tratto.

«Oh» fece il vecchio, «io non ho un nome. I vagabondi come me non hanno un nome. Nessuno ci chiama».

Il sorriso sul volto del bambino si spense. Non aveva un nome? Doveva essere triste. Era brutto avere un nome che nessuno voleva conoscere, ma era ancora più brutto non averlo proprio. Doveva essere tanto solo quel vecchio…

Il vagabondo non smise di sorridergli. Quando vide gli occhi del bimbo farsi di nuovo tristi, strinse più forte la mano di lui nella sua e tese l'altra a fargli una carezza, passandola dolcemente sulla pelle liscia del bambino.

«Sei triste?» domandò allora il bimbo, consolato dal contatto gentile di quella mano. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una carezza. Era bello.

Il vagabondo lo guardò profondamente. «Triste. No, non sono triste», disse dolcemente, «sono felice, in verità».

Il piccolo Severus lo guardò confuso. Felice? Come poteva essere felice? Non aveva un nome, non aveva una casa… non aveva amici, era solo… come poteva essere felice?

_Io ho una casa… ho un nome… e sono tanto triste. _

«Dovresti tornare a casa, piccolo». La voce del vecchio lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Severus lo guardò improvvisamente in preda al panico. Sentiva le lacrime calde scorrergli nuovamente lungo le guance, marcando col fuoco i solchi di sale. Tremava. Sentiva i singhiozzi battere nel suo petto cercando di uscire, ma lui non voleva lasciarli andare. Non doveva essere debole.

«Non voglio andare a casa! Non torno più a casa!» gridò, i polmoni colpiti come tamburi dalla forza dei singhiozzi repressi. Gli occhi gli bruciavano. Perché? Da dove arrivava quella voce? Perché quello sfogo… non doveva… ma non riusciva a trattenersi… non più…

Il vecchio lo guardava in silenzio, scrutandolo con quegli occhi azzurri e malati.

«Nessuno mi vuole. Perché? Cos'ho che non va? Nessuno mi vuole. Sono solo un peso. Lui mi fa male… voglio scappare via…» continuava il piccolo, ormai incapace di trattenere i singhiozzi. Sentiva tanto caldo dentro di sé, sentiva tanta rabbia…

Sentì la mano tiepida del vecchio asciugargli le lacrime, un'altra accarezzargli la schiena dolorante. Lenti movimenti circolari che riuscirono a sciogliere il ghiaccio doloroso dei singhiozzi, a placare i sobbalzi del cuore.

«Ma, piccolo, sei in un prato fiorito.» Disse la voce del vecchio, mentre questi continuava a massaggiargli la schiena lentamente.

Il bimbo alzò lentamente gli occhi gonfi di lacrime verso di lui. Un prato fiorito? No, nessun prato: quella era sola una sudicia, buia strada di periferia. I lampioni dai vetri rotti che sbirciavano ciechi sull'asfalto. Nessun prato fiorito. C'era solo asfalto. E fumo e buio… e quel sole gonfio di pus che ondeggiava sull'orizzonte glabro come una pustola infetta.

«Tutti noi» disse il vecchio, asciugandogli le lacrime, «camminiamo in un prato fiorito».

«Vedi, piccolo Severus, non importa quanto la nostra vita può essere ingiusta. Non importa il male che soffriamo: ci basta guardare a quel prato fiorito, e c'è sempre, per quanto buia possa essere la notte. I fiori non appassiranno: dobbiamo solo avere la forza, la speranza, di chinarci per coglierli. Anche andando a tentoni nel buio». Il vecchio sorrise dolcemente sotto gli occhi umidi del bambino che lo guardava interessato, come un piccolo allievo guarda il maestro.

Il vagabondo gli fece una carezza sulla guancia. «Guarda me: non ho certo avuto una vita spensierata, ma sono felice. É per questo che sono felice, piccolo: perché so di essere circondato dai fiori. Fiori così belli e così profumati che la maggior parte delle persone non potrebbe trovare neanche nelle loro più fantastiche fantasie. E io sono felice. E orgoglioso del mio giardino. Perciò, vedi» aggiunse poi, «basta crederci e cogliere i fiori». Sorrise e fece un buffetto al bambino.

«Tieniti stretti i tuoi fiori, non smettere di cercare, non perdere la speranza» soggiunse dopo poco. «Ora, vai a casa» disse infine, con fare scherzoso e incitando il piccolo da alzarsi.

Severus si alzò a fatica, confuso e affascinato dalle parole del vecchio. Era bello pensare di vivere in un prato con tanti fiori. Era bello. Avrebbe potuto dirlo anche a casa.

A casa… non voleva tornare a casa. Aveva paura. Aveva paura a tornare là… aveva paura di suo padre… però…

… _forse papà non lo vede il prato fiorito. Non lo vedo neanch'io... ma, magari…_

«Va' a casa» lo incitò la voce gracchiante del vecchio.

Il bimbo sobbalzò, voltandosi di scatto verso il vagabondo rannicchiato a terra. Sorrideva, gli occhi scintillanti sotto le folte sopracciglia. Il piccolo Severus gli sorrise. Un ultimo sorriso, prima di voltarsi e correre. Correre lontano dal sole. A casa. Forse… forse chissà… un giorno avrebbe trovato uno di quei fiori… a tentoni nel buio… sarebbe riuscito ad afferrare qualcosa. Bastava crederci, aveva detto il vecchio. Bastava crederci…

* * *

Strinse forte la balaustra di ferro ghiacciata. Più forte. L'aria gelida della notte solo un sospiro trattenuto sul suo volto bianco. Un volto immobile, scolpito nella cera stessa della sua maschera invisibile. Non una ruga su quel viso. Non un segnale dell'incendio che divampava oltre quell'armatura del ghiaccio stesso della notte.

Non sentiva più le mani. Ormai un tutt'uno con la notte ed il freddo, rubate dalla notte stessa o, forse, prese dolcemente tra le sue, nere e attonite. Come quegli occhi neri, che parevano essere stati strappati dallo scrigno della tenebra, fissi nel cielo notturno.

Era solo lassù, su quella torre. Solo con la notte ed i suoi pensieri.

Dov'era il suo prato fiorito? Non c'era nulla intorno a lui, solo una landa desolata sporcata dal sangue dei fantasmi. E buio. Tanto buio. Solo una nebbia nera e spessa, come il fumo delle ciminiere di Spinner's End, una nebbia nera che nascondeva tutto. Se davvero c'erano stati fiori intorno a lui, beh, ora giacevano marci e neri a terra, avvelenati dai fumi venefici di quella nebbia. Sentiva appena il loro fetore, il loro ultimo respiro esalato che ancora urlava in quel nulla.

Aveva davvero creduto in quella favola. Era un bambino allora. Qualunque sogno ingenuo era meglio della realtà. Aveva davvero cercato quei fiori. A tentoni nel buio. Era perfino riuscito a sfiorarne uno, aveva sentito i suoi petali soffici sotto le sue dita…

«Immaginavo di trovarti qui» una voce osservò improvvisamente.

Lui non si mosse, né diede alcun segno di aver inteso quelle parole. Sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi a lui, tranquilli, silenziosi.

Albus Silente si appoggiò stancamente alla ringhiera, affianco all'uomo in nero. Sospirò, sentendo l'aria gelida ferirgli le narici e allo stesso tempo lasciando che lui assaporasse il dolce sapore della pioggia appena caduta. Spiò appena il giovane accanto a lui, analizzandone in veloce movimento, ogni linea del volto, quasi percependo il dubbio che si dibatteva dentro di lui. I suoi occhi si posarono sulle mani affusolate strette angosciosamente alla ringhiera. Tuttavia, rimase in silenzio.

Il giovane si morse distrattamente il labbro inferiore, senza allontanare gli occhi dal panorama nero che si allargava come un macchia su sporco intorno alla torre.

«Aveva bisogno di me, Preside?» chiese infine con voce atona.

Gli occhi azzurri di Silente scintillarono come stelle nel cielo sereno, quasi a volere prendere il posto delle bianche stelle nascoste tra le nubi cariche di pioggia.

Scosse il capo mentre allontanava lo sguardo dal giovane. «No,» disse semplicemente, «É solo che mi sembravi piuttosto distratto alla riunione, Severus. Immaginavo ci fosse qualcosa che ti turbava» Spiegò Silente con un sorriso gentile.

Severus sopirò profondamente mentre raddrizzava le spalle e allontanava un poco la presa sulla ringhiera.

«Il fatto che tu sia quassù depone a favore di questa tesi» concluse allora Silente.

«Stavo solo pensando…» gli rispose Severus, laconico.

Albus sorrise. «Oh, questo lo vedo. Questo è il luogo adatto per le riflessioni in solitudine: io stesso ci vengo spesso…»

Severus si voltò lentamente verso di lui, gli occhi neri appena increspati da una leggera marea di irritazione. «Per l'appunto, Preside: vengo qui per riflettere in _solitudine_» disse freddamente, stringendo i denti su quell'ultima parola.

«Vuoi che me ne vada?» chiese ingenuamente Albus, ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

Severus, tuttavia, non rispose subito. Si voltò di nuovo bruscamente, allontanando gli occhi dalla figura del preside con un guizzo di inchiostro nero per donarli nuovamente alla notte.

Albus lo guardò per un istante, poi fece per allontanarsi, deciso a lasciare il ragazzo da solo, in tranquillità. Ma non gli fu concesso di fare più di tre passi.

«Stavo pensando a una cosa che qualcuno mi ha detto. Molti anni fa» disse Severus.

Albus si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Il professore di Pozioni gli dava le spalle, ma poteva chiaramente vedere che teneva il capo appena chinato. Tornò sui suoi passi, portandosi nuovamente accanto al giovane. Si appoggiò appena alla slanciata colonna di pietra che delimitava la ringhiera osservando dolcemente il giovane accanto a lui, il capo leggermente chinato da un lato per poterne vedere meglio il volto.

«Che cosa?» domandò il preside con fare curioso.

Severus sospirò di nuovo, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo oscuro. «Credi che siamo in un giardino fiorito, Albus?» domandò.

Silente sorrise. «Credo che ci sia sempre la possibilità per ognuno di noi di imbattersi in un fiore», gli rispose dolcemente.

Severus sorrise amaramente, scuotendo il capo. «Io l'ho distrutto il mio fiore», disse con voce vuota, «l'ho trovato cercando a tentoni nel buio e l'ho calpestato».

Era così bello il suo giglio… se solo non fosse stato tanto stupido da inciampare e distruggerlo per sempre…

Albus scosse il capo. «Un passo falso capita a tutti. Occorre solo avere il coraggio di ritentare», gli disse tranquillamente.

«No. Io non ho più al forza di chinarmi per cogliere fiori. Ho paura di essere di nuovo tanto cieco da distruggerli. Voglio solo trovare il cancello e andarmene.» disse Severus, freddo.

No, a che scopo cercare ancora? Quando sai che ciò che trovi andrà distrutto? Quando sai che le tue stesse mani sono veleno per qualsiasi fiore?

Albus sospirò profondamente, ed il suo sguardo si fece più cupo. «Un giardino ha sempre fiori. Anche quando cala la notte e tu non puoi vederli.»

«Basta crederci, ha detto. Basta crederci…» mormorò appena Severus, tanto piano che Albus riuscì appena a cogliere quelle parole.

Bastava crederci. Ci aveva creduto. E quella fede non aveva portato niente se non altro dolore, altra delusione, altri rimorsi. Lui non era come Silente, né come quel vecchio vagabondo… il suo giardino era morto, non l'aveva mai curato, non aveva mai visto crescere i suoi fiori né li aveva mai amati. Mai. Tranne uno. E lui lo aveva calpestato, per un errore, per un ingenuità, per nulla. Aveva pianto su quel giglio schiacciato a terra dal suo stesso piede, ma le lacrime non avevano saputo dargli nuova vita.

Silente vide i lineamenti del giovane rilassarsi appena, gli occhi neri chiudersi sulla notte, alimentando l'intimità della sua riflessione. Era quello, dopotutto, ciò di cui Severus aveva bisogno: della speranza. Mentre Severus ponderava quelle parole che risuonavano nella sua memoria, cercando di dare loro un senso vero, di ritrovare un senso, Albus rimaneva in silenzio. In attesa.

Improvvisamente, Severus riaprì gli occhi di scatto, le iridi d'ossidiana scintillanti di vuoto.

«Che consolazione possono portare dei fiori morti?» disse duramente, quasi con rabbia; quindi si voltò di scatto, lasciando il lungo mantello nero ondeggiare alle sue spalle e lasciò la torre. Albus lo osservò allontanarsi a spasso svelto, gli occhi azzurri velati da un'ombra di tristezza.

* * *

_**Un commentino me lo lasciate, per favore? :)**_


End file.
